Rooftops
by Amethyst Lynn Willow
Summary: Hi you have seen this story before it was orginally called Rooftops of Los Angles but I never really finished it so I'm taking the story and resvising it this is the first chapter to be revised hopefully I can finish it.


Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" but I do own the character Sarah Valance whose point of view you'll be reading.

Authors Note: Okay I'm messing up the end of the book to suit my stories needs. Dally didn't kill himself, but Johnny still died. I'm sorry all you Johnny fans out there. Oh and Sandy never broke up with Sodapop

**Chapter One: Dreaming of Death**

* * *

**POV Sarah**

My legs were weak, I was coughing and gagging I couldn't breath, lost in a world of blurred images and sound. I could feel my knees buckle as they fell out from under me, as I descended to the ground I heard shouts of surprise. There was also a voice I just faintly heard saying, "Check out the chick." "What's wrong with her," just as I heard this even fainter voice a bright flash of ice cold blazing blue flashed through my vision. Just as it passed everything went black and all sound faded away as I fell into the mindless pit of sleep.

* * *

**Dream**

I can hear his feet pounding the pavement as he runs toward the fire escape with me thrown over his shoulder. My fists pounding weakly on his back trying to get him to drop me. I fought as hard as my weak and battered body could as gunshots and sounds of a rumble rang out in the distance. I felt my brother's body jerk violently under me and start to fall hitting the ground with a bone crunching thud. I got up to my knees knowing my brother had been shot and then looking out in front of me seeing a tall dark brown haired man with a gun his left hand.

He smirked evilly at me waving his gun in the air at me, "Hey there doll face why don't you come over here and play with me and my friend." Just as he sezs this I see a blonde haired man come up behind carrying a whip like chain link in his massive hands. I watch as the two men whisper to each other not being able to hear what they are saying as they avert their eyes from me. Taking this opportunity I slipped my gun from the shoulder holster that was hidden by my jacket. Just as the two men turned their attention back to me I blindly unloaded a clip of bullets into both their bodies. I watched their lifeless bloody bodies fall to the ground in the stillness of death. My whole body went numb and the gun dropped from my hand clattering to the ground as I looked down at the body of my brother Peter. As I finally let the tears flow down my cheeks that had been burning my eyes. The rain started pelting the ground soaking me and the other bodies. I crumpled to the ground clutching my brother's dead form, his blood soaking my clothes along with the rain my face buried in his long thick red hair which had been his pride and joy in life. I continued to cry knowing his deep green eyes would never sparkle with mirth again.

**End Dream**

* * *

I slowly broke away from my dream sitting up far to quickly as a wave of nausea and pain overtook me and I fell back against the bed. "_Bed,"_ I thought to myself as I forced my eyes to focus more clearly. I found myself not outside but in a very unkempt room with the harshness of the bright sunlight streaming through the window into the room. I groaned closing my eyes against the light. 

A soft soothing female voice pierced my hearing, "Shhh," the voice urged, "Just rest now okay." The voice strangely reminded me of my mother that time I was sick with the flu, but it's impossible for it to be her my mothers dead. If she were alive none of this would have happened. Soon after I felt a cold washcloth on my forehead and the curtains were closed as I let my eyes flutter closed drifting back to sleep. My sleep was racked with nightmares.

* * *

**POV to Sandy**

I pulled a soaking wet washcloth from a bucket placed by Darry's bed. Then I laid it down on the strange girls forehead wiping her burning forehead gently as I watched the cold liquid stream down her face. "Is she getting any better, I heard a voice question behind me. I turned around just in time to watch Ponyboy come into the room.

I gave him a frustrated look shaking my head, "I don't know it seems like her fevers going down and is going to break but she's still sweating and shaking all over."

Ponyboy shrugged, "Give her time I mean remember how long it took me to get well when I sick." I nodded my head remembering the number of weeks he'd spent in bed with that fever.

"All I can say is I hope it doesn't last that long frankly I'd like to find out who she is and where she came from," I said this and I looked down at her with what was probably a look of concern and curiosity. I asked another question that had been plagueing me, "I heard it was Dally that found her, so why'd he bring her here, why not take her somewhere else?" I looked at Ponyboy as I asked this. He looked back at me with a look of confusion.

"Couldn't tell ya why all I know is he brought her in laid her on Darry's bed, and talked to him out on the porch than he left, after he left Soda called.," he shrugged again basically saying if I wanted to know anything to ask Darry or Dally.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey peeps I hope you like this story is written by me Kitty. It's my first Outsiders Fic so when reviewing please be gentle. I will however accept suggestions and praise but not flames. They will be deleted if possible. Byers 


End file.
